1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, an X-ray irradiation method, and a structure manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As apparatus nondestructively acquiring internal information of an object, for example, such apparatus as disclosed in the United States Patent Application Publication No 2009/0268869 is known to irradiate the object with X-ray and detect the transmission X-ray which has been transmitted through the object.
When temperature changes in a detection apparatus, it is possible for some members of the detection apparatus, for example, to be affected from thermal deformation. As a result, the detection accuracy can be decreased.